an angel's beauty:trip to the heroies temple
by supersporty123
Summary: ways enemies. Buttercup, blossom, and bubbles have to go find their real parents, the only problem is that the boys have to go with e girls have a troubled past with demons so how will they cope? Love? Hate? Both? A story of betrayal and love.enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 proulage

Intro:

**blossom: princess of the fire is a angel, her tattoo birthmark is the £ for has urban hair, a little past her dress is to her ankels and is a very light pink, almost white and has a big golden gelt where her waist sleves are longsleves Amd off the is fun loving but also loves reading and grooming her a point in the story, she loves has 2 sisters but dosent special wepon is a bow and arrow**

**Bubbles:princess of the water nation, she is also a tattoo is between her wings is ₩ for has blond hair, to her elbows, her dress is baby blue and has a golden rose at the dress is one sleve and the sleeve is a spagetti loves feeding her swan, pop, and loves boomer when she first sees has 2 sisters *hint hint* but dosnt special wepon is a sword.**

**Buttercup:princess of the earth her uknown sisters, she is also a tattoo is on her chest wich is € for has raven hair to her midback, her dress is light green and she has a silver belt on her waist and a gold is hotheadd but mostmof the time loves traning and special wepon is a spear.**

* * *

**brick:is a demon, has 2 brothers and he has a sighnature red hat and has urban hair pulled back in a normally wears a butten-up shirt that he leaves unbuttend to sow his 6 wears a gold chain on his neck and has black wings are the reddest of his loves preanking humans and is mostly wepon is 2 sharp twin daggers.**

**Boomer:is demon, has 2 brothers and he has his blond hair all over the place has 2 horns sticking normally wears a butten up blue shirt and it has 10 buttens he only buttens wears a gold chain that has a charm with boomer wears black jeans and his wings are solid red witch is the lightest of his special wpon is a red demon gun wich can kill only angels but deeply hurt is carefree and loves causing chaos. **

**Butch:is a demon and has 2 has raven hair and its almost never groomed he wears a v neck butten up to show his abs and muscles. He wears black wears a silver chain that has tough on wings are the second reddest of his special wpo is a big spiky axe. He is careless and loves training and pranking or human.**

* * *

Angel types

Pink-smart and loving

Blue-nice and gentle

Green-tough and carefree

Purple-protective and honest

Yellow-loves to have fun

White-pure and happy

Orange-all bark and no bite

* * *

Devil types

Red-destructive

Blue-loves to cause choas

Green-carefree and strong

Purple-heartless

Black-noir

Orange-inpatient

Yellow-full of tricks

* * *

Angels-angels are born to protect and be natarall enemies are devils They are forbidden to love anyone but have golden halos and pure white wings.

Devils-are born to cause mischief and natural eniemies are have red wings and horns with a slender tail.


	2. Chapter 2 go to your home

Buttercup s pov

"No! Never! I dont wanna go to the only ten!"I yelled at my slapped me hard across the face."idiot will come!"he yells at me.

Tears stream down my face."now you cry!? When my wife died, you only wimpered you Re weak! Pathetic!"he in his words.

I run to my older .he was the only one who understood me."and you call yourself a demon."my dad ' dad ' took me in after my real mom his dosent know im actually a angel.

Mitch was a brunette and had choclate brown only reason he was in hell was becuse he killed 2 other people."hey butters, whats wrong."he said worriedly.

"Da-dad hit me! It hu-hurts so b-ba-bad!"I sniffle.

Mitch sighed and locked the door."show me."he said.I blushed."what?.."I asked."your not a too innocent, what are you?"he aked.I sigh and show him my wings.

"I knew it."he unlocked the door and head to my room, and started paking my stuff."what arecyou doing?"I ask

"You dont belong heaven.I can only walk you to hells gate,but at midnight, we leave."he says.

"Ok."

When the time came, I woke mitch up and he walked me to hells gate."bue butters"he says."bye see you again right?"I say while hugging him." ! "He says.

I hug him one last time and fly off mitch gets smaller and smaller until he mitch, I will become stronger no more weak!"I make the promise To myself and find I get there, this nice lady welcomd me.

"Welcome to heaven."

* * *

Blossoms pov

I just saw this teenage boy and little girl about my age, walked to the if I go to the exept me? I am an angel.I've been at hells streets most of my life.

Ive been treated like one familly took me in.I ran away, but thats not the point I walk around the hells street.i find this blond girl like me.

"Hey.."I say

"Youre a demon too, huh,"she says

"No...I am an angel."I tell her

"Really?"she tells me she's one too but we need to get out of hear.I leed her to hells gate an we both spread our wings and go our seprate ways.

I hope she's ok...and finds her way to hevens gete.

I go to hevens gate and is treated by the nice lady at the gate.

"Welcome to show you around"she says.

* * *

Me and that readhead girl just been in hell most of my im going to meet my kind! I need to find heaven.I see this golden gate.

I stop by it and meet this was really nice to I get there, I break down crying

"Whats wrong? You're here now why are you crying?"he asked.

"I am crying tears of joy."I smiles and opens the gate

"Welcome to heaven. "He says.

**I hope you liked it please review and ill make a next chapter.**

**(I'll make it anyways ;) )**

**I dont own ppgz.**


	3. Chapter 3 day before birthday

**hey guys new who comes in! Thats and the rowdy ruffs!**

* * *

Buttercups pov

Its been 7 years since that 17 birthday is tommorow and my servant keeps telling me I habe a what that could be.

Many things changed since I left... ... one knows ive been to hell becuse im the only angel who can enter hell.

Ive become princess of the earth part of all started when a fugative named ace tried to kiLl me.

Flashback...

"Robin! Im going to go for a walk!"I yell to my closest friend."yeah, yeah."she said her head in a magazine.I walk out the door, and walk into an dark bolling ally. "How did I get here?"I whisper to myself.I walk deeper into the ally.I hear someone chuckle and look behind one was I was getting creeped out.I walk deeper into the shodows and feel people touching me inappropriate my neck and boobs. "You shouldent wander here by yourself, especially if your a girl."a voice said.a green man walks out of the had blackish hair, and blck glasses. "Are you blind?"I ask waving my hand in front of his catches my hand and pins me to a wall.I use my free hand to punch his face. "Ive been training."I tell the pushes me to the nearest wall and hardens his grip on me. "Not hard , be a good angel and stay still"he out a knife "Get off me!"I grip hardens."more you struggle, the more it'll hurt!"he says eyes start to glow pure green and I start to rise I the air. (Authors note:avatar style, avatar voice)" "I growl."**reaper of earth, I sommon thee! Ecrant, norcres martha, ecrant norcres martha, ECRANT, NORCRES MARTHA!"**I mans eyes widen as his glasses falls off. The birthmark on my chest glows.a monster with tree bark skin and bushes as joints and red glowing eyes, takes he man and squeezes him until he pases he does the monster goes back where it came from"I float back down, and run out of the ally. WHAT JUST HAPPEND!?

* * *

End of flashback...

I get up from my bed and walk to the palaces library."ok books, I have no intrest in you but I need the family tree!"I say.I walk behind a isle and find a raven haired boy.I could of swore I saw a red thing behind his back.

"Who are you?"I ask."um..im butch but ya know what, I was just leaving."he says.I blush when I realise hes not wearing a proper shirt."what are you doing here."I ask, questioning him.

He sits down at a table near me.I could tell he was hiding something."sory m'lady but I need to go"he didnt mean that.

He runs out of the .

I find my family my page is torn out.

I take the book back to my does this mean?

12:30 am..

I need some sleep.I studied the fucking-my apologies fricken' book every single about do3s this mean? My servent walks in and gasps."where did you get that?!"she exclames takjng the book from me."uh..the libery"I said.

She turns off the light and walks out." birthday is tommorow."and with that she slammed the door.

Cranky much?

* * *

Blossoms pov

Its been 7 years since i've seen those 2 girls.I wonder how they have been.

"Blossom-san! The liberian has got your books!"my servent yells

I walk down way too fast and trip on something...or both of us fall down the stairs.I blush when I realize im on top of him! I also relize he has no wings.

"Oh, uh sorry!"I say

"No problem but I need to go, now"he says quicly getting up."at least tell, me your name!"I say as he is about to run off in the oppisit direction."brick im brick"he says running brick guy is hot but I could of sweared he had something red on things have changed since I got to heaven.

Ive become a ? Well...

I was 14 and was helping my servant, more like friend carry her books over to her sisters house."blossom-san, why are you helping me?"she the time, she was a geek at school."a girl in need is a friend, indeed."I reply. She smiles and carries were only minding our own biswax when this man in glasses put a hand over my mouth.I couldent breathe. "Your comming with me!"they said.I stood still."blossom-san!"my servant ,torina exclamed.I was getting this feeling washed over eyes glowed red and I rose in the air.(hint hint) **"you will no longer scare me or my friend!gardian of the flames! I summon thee! Zuntom ferty kwata, zuntom ferty kwata, ZUNTOM FERTY KWATA!"I yelled** Next thing I know, this flame monster in orange armor made flames around the kidnapper...until the smoke made him faint. I tell torina to run and float just happend? The athourities told me those were 2 famous kidnappers and only an ancient queen could sommon that fierry made me a..princess

end of flashback..

I helped myseld up and went back to my all the time I spent thinking and..meeting people, they must've already brought the books back to my room.

Once I get there the books are on the counter.I saw the book about familly ...

12:19 am

No page with me or my ?

Suddenly my maid walk in and take the book."did you order this?"she asked

I replied with a simple no.

She turned off the lights."get some rest."and with that, she is going to be a great day.

* * *

Bubbles pov

Things have been going great since I left hell.I became a princess...of the water nation.I cant remember how though.I got knocked out.

Only thing I remeber before totally blacking out.

My swan, pop hasent eaten yet."sorry pop, ill get you some tasty fish to 3 your on a diet."I tell him.I see his beak curve into a smile.I smiled back.

As I was racing down the stairs, I bumped into a blue of like the boy versoin of me.

He was hot too, really sexy.

"Oh... apologies! "I boy looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Its boomer."he said.a blush apeared on his rad the opposite he heading for my room? Meh.

I got pop 3 fishes from the kitchen and stumble opon a ...familly it can tell me about my real parents! I opend the book only to get it tooken away from me by the jester.

"You cant read to your room!"he dare he! Im the princess! I order people aroud!-man!, im becoming more snobish by the day!

I mimic him and go to my room what was in there and why was it so inportant? I gave the fishes to my pop, and went to was this boomer anyways?


	4. Chapter 4 happy birthday part 1

** starts here...**

* * *

Normal pov..

Blossom woke up feeling like she was forgetting something."blossom-san! Why are you still asleep? Today is your birthday and the earth and water people are coming to our kingdom! Get dressed!"torina exclamied.

Blossom jolted up.

"Let me get ready!"blossom said hopped out of her bed and started to get grabed her toothbrush as she hopped in the bathtub.

'I hope brick-kun is there!'she thought.

Sh got out and dried put on her undergarments as she looked for a perfect dress.

Blossom picked out a dress that was 2 inches above the ankles, pink with a silver rose at the side and the dress itself was a was also strapless.

"Perfect."she whispers to puts the dress on and some hot pink was the day she got her crown and special wepon! She brushed her hair and curled it to perfection.

Blossom walked down the stairs to grab grabbed a nature vally bar with 'd come back later to get looked out of the kingdoms were already coming to my cornation!/birthday! I walked outside and saw the water nation was already gathering.

"Princess! Your sopposed to be in the nallroom with the other princess!"the jester said to me."very well."i said and flew back inside.I walked in the balroom only to see 2 other people.a blond, and a raven haired girl.

Wait, that blond lookes like...no, it cant glances at me and her eyes widen.

I walk right next to her and lift my head up high and set my wings.a angel with brown hair walkes up to us."girls, I will be your specail wepon , shal we start?"she all nod.

"You will be given a series of tests will determine your your ready,"she starts and makes a butten apear in front of us."press the butten"we all press the butten at the same time.I was separated from the other girls.

Whats going on?

* * *

With buttercup...

I have a felling ive seen those girls before..hmmmm. I just got seperated from the other apear in a forest and it seems not in my green dress anymore im in a tight yellow and black jumpsuit.

I walk deeper into the and mitch apeared in front of takes out a knife and starts to stab him."no!"I yell.I charge towards ace and punch him in the gut.

He stumbles backwards."you can be a jerk to me, but no body hurts mitch!"I takes out a gun and starts shooting at me.I hide behind a bolder and find a long and sharp stick.

The shooting suddenly stoped.I grab the stick and see ace is out of bullets and is freaking out." ."_I growled.I throw the stick and it lande squre in the bleeds hard.I grab a rock and throw it at his hits its head."score."I say yells in pain."this is for mitch"_

_ Walk up to him and start punching him until blood stained my knuckeles. suddenly,I cant move._

_everything dissapears and the lady reapears."buttercup, thats enough."she does she know my name?_

* * *

Blossom...

Suddenly, im in a flamming and torina apear in front of puts on gloves and starts strangling starts gasping for air.

"Stop!"I ignores me.I charge at him and kick his grunts in pain and pucnches .my nose is bleeding and everything is so blury.I can see enouh to see a blade and a broken rubber band.I smirk and aim it for dexter.

It hits him squre in the drops and yelps in pain.

I walk up to him."come near me or any of the people I love, and you'll wish the next time is a illusion also."I threten and suddenly everything raven haired girl has cuts all over her amd bloody knuckles, (how...? ) and the lady who was supposed to give us our weapons was grinning.

Sit with her!"she comanded.

"Um..hi, im blossom"I say trying to start a conversation."im buttercup, nice to meet me."she both 's not as mean as I thought.

* * *

Bubbles..

Hey, where did everyone whynam I underwater? And could breathe? Meh.

I see taka-chan and that urban haired girl apear in front of transformed into a wolf and started attaking her."hey, dont do that,"I say girl is badly bleeding.

Suddenly I run twords taka and kick him in his 'man parts'.he wimpers and falls.I get a sword fish and stab him with it."this girl saved me! Dont touch her!"I exclaimed. I took her and started swimming twords the surface.I put her on the beach and dive back in.

I started kicking his limp , everything dissapears."great job me turn these forms in."the woman says.I sit near the chattin girls.

Their not talking to is like 3rd grade all over again.

I start to cry."h-hey, whats wrong?"the raven haired girl says to me."nothing its just,"I start."dosent is my birthday-"the urban haird girl said.

"Its my birhday, no mine! No mine!"the raven haired girl and me say in all laugh and giggle.

"Ok, we got off on the wrong foot, ok, im blossom."the urban haird girl, said.

"Bubbles"I say, introducing myself.

"Buttercup!"the raven exclaimed."I cant belive I made friends so quicly."I woman came back with our wepons.

"For blossom, a arrow and bubbles, a buttercup, a spear."the woman are transported back into our dresses.

We walk back is here now its so cool."blossom bubbles and buttercup are here! Let us rejoice! "A dutchess says.

"For your birthday, we will be sending you down to earth to find your relatives."she all squeel."pack your stuff girls! Were going to earth!"blossom yells.

**Well? Is it good? If it is review.I dont own ta!**


	5. Chapter 5 birthday part 2

**next...**

_"we are going to earth?"buttercup asked."heck yeah!"bubbles yelled.a dutchess of the fire regoin came and started giving a speech."lets ditch her!"buttercup whisperd."no!"blossom argued._

_"Suit yourself, bubbles?"buttercup said."yup"she ran into the was trying to look for brick but he wasnt here."wait up!"she suddenly int the castle._

_"Come on guys! Where are you?"she yelled in a open found them in her room."ya know for a princess, your so is in here but books."buttercup groaned."rude much?"blossom said."I cant belive were going to get our crown, go to earth and meet our parents!"bubble exclaimed._

_"We cant leave until we are crownd full fledged pirncess."blossom said sadly."hey I bet I can fly around this whole castle in a flash"buttercup challenged._

_"No buttercup.I have a better idea and a faster way to get to earth."blossom chiped in._

_"Tell us"_

_"Ok heres the plan,"blossom starts_

* * *

blossom runs outside, and pushes the dutchess off the stage.

"Citizens of earth, water, and fire, we have bad knews! The crowns have been misplaced! "She announces.a whole buch of gaspes are athourity walks up to me."blossom, is this true?"he asked.

"Yes"I said."you should just, send us to earth since the crown is gone."blossom looked at the other athorities and nodded."very well."he said.

"When we find the crowns, we will send you back up."he nodded and went to change.

"Did it work?"bubbles askes anxiously."like a charm."blossom said.

At that moment a girl about their age with black angel wings walked in."you "she said."who are you?"buttercup asked. "Your opposite"she replied.

She had a hoodie so they couldent see her turned into a raven and flew away.

"Who was that?"bubbles asked."I dont know.I feel...sad now"blossom shook it off and went back outside and waited for them to do the ceremony.

3 athorities walked up to us and blaces theier hand over our we go!

* * *

We are on earth now."omfg!"blossom says."were home"buttercup all walk ahead to a new of humans!

Girls pov..

are all what they did to our kid, I can never forgive girls are diffrent , they spread hope, I spread sadness.

I look at the ¥ birthmark on my will never be forgiven!

**ooh this girl has bad history with the next chapter, buttercup is reunited with mitch and they go to high school! For humans! I dont own review**


	6. Chapter 6 schooling and redecorating

Normal pov..

Blossom was transported to earth in a rather strange walked out if a blossomed from a flower and bubbles walked out of the ocean.

" more beautifull that I thought."blossom looked around in saying a word.

"We should get moving, ya know see the the sights."buttercup all walked for hours, untill we saw a small , not small.

"Its time is it?"bubbles asked."I dont ask me"blossom walked deeper until we found an abandoned house."we should sleep in probably night on earth."buttercup managed to walked in and everything waS were way too tired to fix the place tired angels collapsed on the floor, feel asleep on the dot.

The next day...

Buttercups pov..

Ugh..my head am I? Blossom, and bubbles are still asleep.I get up and climb the sooooo hungry for the time I get upstairs, my legs are screaming out in pain yelling,'nourish me now!'

I walked into the 'bathroom'.a complete mirror is broken,the toilet is clogged,and the bathtub is missing the shower it, as soon as blossom and boubbles wake up, we are givin this place a total I walk out of there, I grt hit in the face with a frying pan.

"Ouch! Bubbles!"I complain.

"Oh, sorry.I thought you were a robber."she says sheepishly.

"Why, you!"

I chase bubbles down the stairs but unlucky for me, I sticks her tounge out at suddenly jerks up.

"Layoff you two, ok? We need to clean this place up, then go to a human (authority) said he already enrolled us in townsvill high."blossom .I

"We have no money."bubbles pouts."why do we need money when we have magic on our side?"buttercup sayz and changes into red overalls, bubbles changes into blue overalls, and i changes into green overalls."now, all we needis a bucket of paints, and a toolbox"blossom says snapping her fingers.

"How can humans live without wings?" I groan.

"Shutup buttercup!"the others say in union.I head to the bathroom, and start cleaning.I snap my fingers and the mirror for this bathtub,I scrub the inside and make a shower head.I fix the rust stains and make it shiny silver.

I look at the , ewwwwww! I grab the is going to be one hell-oops, I ment heck of a ride.

With bubbles...

I worked in the bedrooms.I made mine first,I stated with using a mop to clean the dusted tile floor turns into polished brown, when im done with that I start painting the windows are broken, typical.I look out of them and see a person walking twords the he sees me, he screams and runs away.

What was that for? Meh.

I keep painting untill the walls are coated with blue.

I need a ...

With blossom...

I cant belive im stuck with kitchen !

I have to deal with almost late for almost 7 o clock.I snapped my finger sand the windows were the food, I need to go into the market, sooo, that can wait.

I uncloged the sink, and cleaned up the !

"Buttercup! Bubbles!"I yelled.

They came running down."we are late! Change and lets go!"

Blossom snapped and she was instently transformed into a hot pink spegetti strap shirt that stopped above her belly botton, a black leather jacket with a pocket at the sides and high waisted shorts, and black biker hair was in a low ponytail, with a red band.

Bubbles snapped and she was in a strapless blue top with flare that stopped 4 inches belov her boob, and bootcut blue wore a jeans mini jacket, with blue heeled hair was in a blue ribbon in her hair.

Buttercup wore a black crop-top with green letters that said 'bad chick' on had jean shorts that stoped a foot above her wore net leggings with black hair was in a messy poiny tail and she had fingerless gloves.

We quickly ran out out. By the time we got there it was 8 am

"Your late"the teacher said

"We know were late."buttercup replied with sass."oooohhh"the class teacher quickly shushed took our seats and sighed.

Its going to be a long day.

Like? me whos outfit looks and review, songs are going to be in the next one

The rrb z guest stars.

Brick as kaito

Boomer as ryou

Butch as lucas

Girl as-krehe (princess tutu style)


	7. Chapter 7 singoff pt1

**hey guys.I made a new chapter and new characters come , the angels think they cant curse. (They can!)**

* * *

_krehes pov_

_Look at those moking me."krehe, if you want to bring sorrow so bad, ill help you sing with them?"my sister, raven said.I turn into my human form and dress apropiate for school:_

_Im wearing a black and white dress, the dress is mostly is a longsleve off the shoulder with white lacy bittem half is a circle skirt with white trim my darkbrown hair is a black flower, I have long black stockings and as you know, it has a white trim. I have boots that stop on my hair is down to wings are also hidden._

_I walk down to the school._

_I walk into the girls is looking at me.I even hear whispering._

_ ,the teacher, (Dont ask how I know that.)introduces me with 3 other boys."class, this is lucas, kaito, ryou, and krehe."he said." Krehe, why dont you tell us about yourself..."he says again._

_Stupid humans! I dont want to! But, sadly, I have to._

_"Im 15 and I love the color black."I say in a emotionless voice, to match my face."uh...ok you sit behind ."he said.I nodded and sat behind the girl.I dont pay atention to the other students."hey...psst!"someone whispers.I turn around to see a girl dressed in purple._

_"I love your style!"she said I blush and quickly look one but my sister has ever told me that!_

_Buttercups pov_

_I see krehes eyes burning on my scared on looking, but dare stay like this._

_The bell rings after what has been an hour.I walk over to blossom and bubbles._

_"Hey, you guys still up for that singing contest agenst princess?"I asked."yeah!"they make our way to the music god I lost THANK YOU, GOD!_

_I walk in the music room to see princess and her friends and a crowd._

_"Im princess as you all know and im going to be singing fancy!"she crowd got on a table_

_Princess:first things first, im the reallest,_

_Friends:reallest_

_Princess:drop this low and let the whole world feel it,_

_Friends":let em feel it!_

_Princess:and im murda bizness, I could hold you down,_

_like im giving lessons in physics! _

_Friends:right, right!_

_Princess:(gesturing to lucas) you should want a bad_

_bitch like this,_

_Friends:huh?_

_Princess:drop it low, pick it up, just like this!_

_Friends:yeah(gestering to ryou)_

_Princess":cup of ace, cup of goose, cup of cris,high_

_Heels somthin' worth a half a tcket on my wrist._

_Friends:on my wrist_

_Princess":taken all the liqour straight, never chase_

_That!_

_Friends:never_

_P:rooftop banging like we bringin 88 back!_

_F:what?_

_P:bringing the hooks in, where the bass at?_

_Champane spillin'you should taste that!_

_Laura:(another friend) im so fancy,_

_You already know, im in the fast lane,_

_(Friends backflip off the table) from_

_LAto tokyo, im so fancy, can yo taste_

_This gold? Remmber my name, bout to blow!_

_P:I said, baby I do this, I thought that you knew_

_This.I cant stand no haters and truth_

_Is, and flow my retarded, they speak it, depart it_

_Swagger on super, I cant shop at no department, _

_Better get my money on time, if they no money, decline_

_And swear I ment that there so much that they give that _

_line a rewind!_

_So get my money on time, if they not money, decline_

_I cant worry bout no hatters got to stay on my grind._

_Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that,_

_Put that paper overall I thought you knew that, knew that,_

_I be the pri-in-cess, put my name in bold, I been working up_

_Im up in here whith some change of throw._

_Laura:im so fancy,you already know I'm in _

_the fast lane from LA to Tokyo_

_Im so fancy,can you taste this gold? Remember my _

_name bout to blowabout to blow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_P:trash the hotel, lets get drunk_

_At a mini bar, make the phone call, feels so_

_Good getting what I want, yeah we keep_

_On turnin it up, chandelier swinging,_

_We dont give a fuck! Film, star, yeah im deluxe,_

_Classive expensive you dont get to touch, oww.._

_Laura:still stunnin, how you love that? Got the_

_Whole world asking how I does that! Hot girl hands_

_Off dont touch that. (Gesturing to kaito.) Look at it_

_Ibet you wish you could clush the way you _

_Like it huh?_

_Your so good hes just wishing he could bite it huh?_

_Never turning down these hoes (gestiring to us)_

_Gold trigger on the gun like,_

_Both:im so fancy, you already know, im in the fast_

_Lane, from LA to Tokyo so fancy can you taste this _

_Gold? remember my name bot to blow!_

_P:who that who that? Pri-nce-ess!_

_Do that do that, pri-nce-ess_

_Who dat who dat? Pri-nce-ess!_

_Blow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_Laura:who-who-who-who that, who that -l-a-u-r-a_

_Who that? Who that? L-a-u-r-a_

_Who that who that? L-a-u-r-a! _

_Blow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!_

_The crowd was were we going to beat that?_


	8. Chapter 8 singoff part 2

new song! New chapter

* * *

BIcks pov

"So, kaito kun, how'd we do?"laura asked me."since when am I the judege?"I said.I glance at the other were whispering about something."ok, since we are the judges, the fist one to reach 30 points , kaito?"butch askes its like dancing with the stars huh?

"7!"ryou said (boomer)

"Hm...I'll give it a 6!"lucas says.

"UH..7!"I sudenly say.I cant help to notice the urban haired girls am I even saying this stuff! Im a demon! I dont fall in love with humans anyways.

Buttercups pov

"Haha! You scored 21!"I mock them."follow my lead!"I say to blossom and bubbles.

"We are going to sing work bitch."I god!

We get into s model passion.

All:you wanna, you wanna,

Blossom:you wanna a hot body? You wanna

Bugatti? You wanna masereti? Better work

Bitch!

Bubbles:you wanna lumbergini? Sip martinis?

Look hot in a bikini? Better work bitch!

Me:wanna live fancy? In a big mantion? Party

In france? Better work bitch!

All:better work bitch! Better work bitch! Better

Work bitch!

NOW GET TO WORK BITCH! (Ahhh)

NOW GET TO WORK BITCH! (Ahhh)

Blossom:bring it on, ring the alarm! Dont stop now,

Just be the champion!

Bubbles:work it hard, like its a proffesion!

Buttercup:watch out now, cause here we come!

All:here comes the master, here comes the smasher,

Here comes the big beat, the big beat to smash ya!

Blossom":no time to quit now, pick up what im puttin'

Down, pick up what im putting down!

All:better work bitch (ahhhh) better

Work bitch (ahhh)

Me:break it up, break it down, see me coming,

You can hear my sound, tell someome, in your town,

Spread the word, spread the word,

All:go call the police, go call the govorner, I bring

The trouble, so that means the trouble yall! I make the

Trouble up, so call me the troubler,

All:I am the bad bitch, the bad bitch you love enough,

Bubbles:hold your head high, fingers to the sky, gon' try

To try ya, but they cant deny ya! Keep it building higher,

And higher

Blossom:hold your high, fingers to the sky, they gon' try

To try ya, but they cant deny ya, keep it building higher,

And higher and higher,

All:work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work

Work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work,

Work it out! (X 14)

Better work bitch, better work bitch!

When we finished the song, the crowd was cheerd like never before! Now for the judges answers,

Ryou:10!

Kaito:10!

Lucas:10!

We chered we got a perfect score.I couldent help but to notice a dark aura coming from was that about? Meh..princess and her crew glared at us."this isnt over."she said before exiting.

"Hey! Karou..is it? Nice preformence!"lucas said."uh, thanks."I say.I look at him looked like the butch at my library! "Have we met before?"I asked.

"No"he said quickly, and was weird.

Butches pov

That was close...I think? She looked like the princess of that kingdom..I accidentally landed , she wasnt a angel.I left before she could say anything was stoped by princess.

"Princess, how nice.."I said

"Call me, and also you can call me himeko."she said, handing me her number.I smiled nervously and soon as I did I ripped the paper up.

Now back to my thoughts, who exectly was this Karou?

Blossoms pov

This is weierd. Kaito keeps stairing at me.I walk up to him."momoko, huh? You were nice up there...how about I take you out for linner?"he said"my treat.".I blushed and exepeted."can my friends come?"I asked."yeah, ill bring my brothers."he said and left.

Did he...ask us out?


	9. Chapter 9 it will be off with your head

**CHAPTER 6-OR IT WILL BE OFF WITH YOUR**** HEAD.**

Blossoms pov-

I cant belive just asked us out?! I need to tell the other girls! Until I bump into krehe.

"Krehe, oh-"I glares me, but it softens.

Why is that girl always mad? What does she have agenst me?she walks away and I start to feel so...sad.I was like that until I walked out the !

Now wheres bubbles.I see her talking to boomer with a big blush on her starting to wonder how long we have until they figure out the crown is in my a week.

Ya know what, I will get that krehe a hobby.

"Krehe!"I call to turns around and looks at walk out onto he roofit was really windy."krehe, I know this is sudden, but...what do you have agenst me and my friend?"I asked

She lookes at me with sinful eyes."I know what you are."she she!? Im screwed!

"I..um dont know what your talking..about."I quickly looked back out the started singing something I couldent understand.

Krehes pov

What do I have agenst nher?! Really?! After making my people extinct?!ok...calm dowm krehe.I look over at momoko.

I remember a lullaby my mom used to sing to me..

Flash back

"Mama!"I called the time, I was ran out to see me bloody and crying."ok, krehe, what happend?"she said cleaning me up."the angel...I just wanted.."I said, clutching my were cut, and missing feathers.

Since then, my mom used to sing me a lullaby to make me fearless."did you cross the berrior?"she asked."yes..no...I was hungry mama!"she said.

-song zone-

She smiled and sang me a she was singing, her face became serious.

Royalty's not what it seem, folks

Can be cruel and mean, waging

Battles, bloody wars, its all just

A bit of a to what

I now say, for bad behavior, you'll

Pay, so start bieng civil,courtious

Too, or it would be off with your head.

-end of flashback-

"Krehe, krehe, if you need guidence, you know where to find me and ..ehh,"she puts her hand on my shoulder and leaves.

I look out to the view,"mama..."

I have to find that temple.i've only have my sister.I sit down and just let my fears wonder..

Bubbles pov

When the girls get home...

"They did what?!"I exclamied."ugh..sisses, ill go!"buttercup get ready!

Blossom spends, what, thirty minutes in the bathroom."hurry up!"I yell."perfection takes time!"she yells back.I sigh and wait more mumbles under her breath and blossom wont hurry out.

It almost like we are would be cool though.

Blossom walks out in a sakura colored sundress and a jeans also has a chain that says had 1 inch heels that were hit pink and her hair in her signature red bow.

"Thank you!"I yell.I hurry and take a curling and combing my hair, its dress is a blue sleeveless for my shoes, brown knew magic could do this?

I also has a brown sidebag.I spended about an hour in there

Buttercup growled and took a shower and was out in 10 minutes flat! "Thats how you properly get dressed."

She walked out in a oversized white t shirt, high waisted jeans and black hair, as normal was in a messy ponytail.

We found a note on the counter top."huh?"blossom says.

She reads it outloud:

dear blossom, bubbles and buttercup, I am your father.I know you have a million questions but hear me reason I have not been with you is becuse I am being held captive.I'm in grave , please, please help me...my name is proffeser utonium.I havent seen you in over seventeen will find me in the heroies along as much help as you can. P.S, bring krehe is more powerfull than you think. Love, Your father.

_i looked at blossom and ...sisters? What does krehe have to do with? Was he really my father? Who should I trust?_

_...what happend?_


	10. Chapter 10 everything is not, what it se

**Well, here is the new and..well ya know, **

* * *

Last time on an angels beauty,

I remembered what my mom used to sing to me,

Royaltys not what it seems, folks can be cruel and be mean, waging battles, bloody wars, its all just a bit of a chore,

Who should I trust, is this my real father? Were...sisters?!

Buttercups pov

Woah, hold the phone, suger queen and smarty boo-boo and I are sisters?!I dont see the resemblance! I grab a chair too sit does krehe have to do with it.?

Crap! I knew I got a bad vibe when im around her."well, uh..sisters, we need to get krehe, and help to find dad."blossom says all high and look at bubbles who is waving her hand around.

"What you doing?"I ask."feeling the weirdness is the air,"she I say sugar queen? I ment queen dumbo blond.

We both sigh."we cant ditch the boys,"blossom says."ok, how about I get krehe and you go?"I say, wow, blossom is rubbing off on me."uh, ok we'll meet you after, meanwhile show krehe this,"bubbles said giving me the note.I gently take it.I feel like im going to cry.I need to find him and mitch.

We walk out the door and I walk to the , I know she is there.I see her sitting on the bench all alone.I walk over to eyes are closes and it looks like she is sleeping.

"Krehe,"I whisper to her.I tried shaking her but she wouldent get head was slumed over her shoulders, but wasnin a siting form.I sit down next to her.I dont feel so good.I feel my energy slipping I see is krehe waking and her eyes were blood red instead of black.

Then everything turns black.

Butches pov

I see only the two girls walk karou?!I got cheesed! I stand up."dude, where are you going?"boomer asked."you cheesed me bro, so not cool."I say before , if this is my punishment for glooing bricks boxers to his chair, then im never sorry.

I walk down deeper into ampark.I dont even know how I got here.I walk deeper and deeper until I reach a small ...isnt that krehe?!and...buttercup?!what is she doing taking her to?

Krehe...ibe heard that name before, when I was in hell...

=============%==%%%=======%%%%%=========

Krehes pov

What does this girl eat? I was only carring her on my back but still!

I only wanted to suck up humans energy to find dad, proffeser utonium! I walk into my house and lay her on my bed, damn! My head hurts, I have a back cramp, and raven still isnt home!

Where could she be?I see someting whith stiking out of her pocket, I take it and read still dosent remeber me? When does this curse wear off?!

Blossoms pov

Butch just stomed out for no apperent ..."can I get you anything?"the waiter says."yeah um, beer, please."boomer and brick say in union.

"How old are you?"I they are 21, why do they still go to our grade?"16,"brick replies looking at my blood eyes peering into my core,

I feel my face blush, I havent felt this wah in over 10 I hope is that buttercup is ok.

########################

Yeah short chapter...I know, im lazy today, R&R


End file.
